


untitled

by buries



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“i’m not eating zombies.”</i> or the one where dean kind of doesn't understand anything, especially girls and the dietary requirements of vampires during a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written for [my tumblr fic meme](http://finnicks.tumblr.com/post/33478724392/fic-meme), skittles requested _dean/caroline | from a normal world, but zombie apocalypse going down_. future fic and ridiculousness abounds. it takes place in the future; you do not need to be up to date with either canons to read this as it's just a snippet pulled out of thin air.

“So,” Dean glances around, trying to not meet her eye. “Zombies, huh?” He cracks a smile, like this is some sort of a joke. Him dealing with what she is, or who she is, as she likes to phrase it, has been difficult. Maybe it’s because of Sam that he hasn’t put a bullet between her eyes. Maybe it’s because she saved his ass. She’s useful to him. And when that expires … She doesn’t think about it, because, at the end of the day, everything ends with _her_ expiry date.

Caroline doesn’t think it’s funny, any way. “I’m not eating zombies.” She takes a deep breath in and thinks about snapping his neck, like maybe then he’ll get the idea that just because she wants to take a bite out of his jugular doesn’t mean she wants to do it for everyone. Not even dead people. Present company excluded, since deals with crossroad demons and escaping hell with the help of an angel is _so_ completely different to people clawing their way out of their graves. Seriously different. Is Dean even considered dead any more? “I don’t eat zombies. A vampire likes things that are alive.” Even then … “I’m not - I’m not some necro!”

“I never said - That’s -” He takes a deep breath in. Palm pressing hard against his face. He sucks at this. She understands that him coming to terms - if he’s even doing that at all - with her being a vampire is difficult, like, the hardest thing on the planet, but he doesn’t have to make her feel bad about it. She can’t help who she is, just like he can’t help what level of douche he decides to be today. “You make it hard for me to think of you as a normal chick.”

“I’m not normal? Seriously?”

He takes a step back. If she had less control, the veins would pop around her eyes and her eyeteeth would be protruding from her gums. But she has control. This is what separates her from the d-bags with membership cards to the hunters club. “The pitch of your voice seriously isn’t.” He’s mocking her. On second thought, he says, to himself, “Don’t think that’s humanly possible to reach.”


End file.
